Bridge over troublesome desires
by SY-chwan
Summary: Almost a threesome, with Jou as the bridge. Only, bridges aren’t needed when the pedestrians are on the same side. Tristan/Jou/Seto. -PWP-


Summary: Almost a threesome, with Jou as the bridge. Only, bridges aren't needed when the pedestrians are on the same side. Tristan/Jou/Seto.

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

---

He stood there, silent, watching as Jou fucked me into the mattress, seeing me moan and scream and beg, the panting and groaning, the climax, the exhaustion. He saw all of it, absorbed it, took it all in without a single word. Without a single sound.

When it came to his turn, he stripped indifferently, watching Jou walk towards him, erected member bulging purple. And then he knelt down, bowed his head forward, and began to suck on that glisteningly hard cock.

I watched them, my own length twitching at the sight, that diligent mouth working up and down, that tongue sliding along the skin deliciously. It was as if it was _me_ he had descended upon, as if it was _my_ cock he sucked so carefully, _my_ tip that shot cum all over his face.

He looked over when Jou finished the first time, and as his gaze pierce into my eyes, I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. Then he returned his attention to Jou, who was bracing himself against the cabinet, and began to finger him.

I continued to watch, my own hand behind my entrance, playing with the rim. Jou came again, just from the fingers and a few rigid strokes, it made me sit up, to shift to the left slightly, in order to get a clearer view as he readied his cock and slid it into Jou. The great cry of pain and pleasure made me stroke myself harder, made my fingers slip into my rear as if I was trying to stab myself; those powerful hips, that thrust forward preciously and vigorously made me lose myself into passion and I fell back into the bed, stroking hard and desperate, wanting so much for my climax to appear.

It didn't appear, but Jou ejaculated long and hard, splattering his seeds all over the cabinet top, clenching his ass on that rock hard cock, and leaning back into that steady body, tired but satisfied. I paused then, my eyes involuntarily staring at the pulsing length, pulling itself out from Jou. It was beautiful; I wanted it. Both of them could tell I wanted it, and Jou gave a drowsy nod, even as he slid down onto the floor and watched me with half-lidded eyes.

He walked towards me then, his protruding member leading the way. I shifted onto all fours, leaning forward, excited, delirious with desire. I remember sucking it, full of vigour, pulling it deep into the back of my throat, ignoring my body's warnings as I choked. I didn't care, I wanted it, I needed it, my head bobbed up and down so fast that he had to hold my head and slow me down. He guided me, showed me what he wanted, fingers buried deep in my hair, leading my head. It didn't take long for him to cum after that, and I drank it, licking away all the drops that I miss, because it was sweet, sweeter than any other I had tasted. I wanted more.

It did not take long for him to become erect again, not with the way I was mewing and moaning; he was working magic with those fingers. Once ready, he slipped into me, and began his thrusts. They were deep, so deep, they brushed against my prostate so wonderfully and as it continued, they became harder. Harder and harder he thrust into me, banging inside for all he was worth, his balls slapping loudly against my ass. I came quickly, and got hard even quicker, the bed rocked and creaked our desires into song, he leaned forward and trailed his lips over my shoulder.

This time he came with me, shooting his seeds inside me, their cautious warmth trailing along the tunnel and leaking out. We fell into the covers, his head nestled against the crook of my shoulders, his mouth sucking and nipping at the skin. Still, I wanted more.

And so we kissed, deep and desperate, harsh tongues whipping at each other. I pulled him closer, arms wrapping around him as if he'd disappear in an instant, and he kissed me harder. I could feel his length hardening against me and before I was even truly aware of it, he was pounding into me once again. I came, twice, ass clenching tighter than before. He pushed me onto all fours and fucked me from behind. My back arched, my mouth fell open, but no sounds were made, the pleasure had reached too deep, it felt too good.

We soon climaxed, and Jou regained his energy. He crawled onto the bed, nudging his cock against my lips. But I didn't want it. I didn't want to taste his cum after the sweetness I had only recently experienced. I pushed him away.

He punched me then, hard across the left cheek, and yelled. I couldn't do anything, so I didn't; I just sat as he threw insult after insult at my guilty body. Tristan got off the bed and dressed. I didn't dare look at him, even though I wanted to. He tried to placate the growing rage building unsteadily within Jou, but he got punched too. After that he just left the room without a word, and Jou ran after him. I was left on my own, naked and vulnerable, on the big lonely bed that had seemed like a dream only moments ago.

~ End


End file.
